


#6: Fan

by nightbirdrises



Series: Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers a giant fan in the backstage of a creative project they’re both working on. He has an idea, but he needs Kurt for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6: Fan

**Author's Note:**

> There are still more [here!](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent)

“Hey,” Blaine whispers to the lump of blankets and warmth (with a tuft of sleep-mussed hair sticking out) next to him. The lump rolls over and only then does he get to see his husband’s face, determinedly continuing to feign deep sleep.

“Mmph.”

“Kurt, sweetheart, wake up.”

“S’too early.” Kurt, eyes closed, reaches out of his blanket cocoon towards Blaine and feels around his face and neck with his hand. “Where’s the snooze button?”

Blaine smiles and catches Kurt’s hand in his own. “Not today. We were going to try something, remember?”

Kurt’s hand falls limp as he opens his eyes, just enough that Blaine knows he’s being judged pretty hardcore. It’s the power of Kurt’s gaze at work. “At  _this_ time of day? The sun’s not up yet and it’s freezing.”

“I know, but I don’t want to waste our actual work time on this. Please?” Blaine asks, putting on his best pleading face. Kurt isn’t the only one with certain persuasive powers.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll love you forever.”

“You already promised that at the wedding, you know.”

“I’ll love you for, like, eight forevers.”

That finally pulls a smile from Kurt’s lips. “Ten and it’s a deal.”

“You got it.” Blaine grins and rolls himself out of bed. “I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure your phone is connected?” Blaine asks, glancing at the speaker they’ve borrowed. He’s standing at the edge of the stage, facing an empty room of chairs and waiting. The faint sound of a Youtube advertisement starts playing over the silence.

“It’s in.”

“Okay, good. And the camera?”

“All set.” Kurt hops up onto the stage, smiling fondly. “You’re adorable when you’re the one obsessing over all the details. Especially for this.”

“Are you saying this isn’t important?”

“Well…” 

“Because you’re right, it’s not,” Blaine says, gesturing for Kurt to come closer. “But we’ll have a great video to share when we’re through with this, and you know how much I love our collection of memories.”

“I love it too,” Kurt says. He steps behind Blaine, but there’s something missing.

“Wait, I have to turn on the finishing touch.” As the song starts playing, Blaine quickly jumps down and turns on the large fan they’d dragged out to the second row. Kurt’s hair and clothes start to flutter as if blown by a fairly strong wind; when Blaine clambers back up to him, he feels it too, whipping past his ears.

“This better be worth ruining my hair,” Kurt mutters into his ear when they get into position, although there’s a smile in his words as he wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine stretches his arms at  _near, far, wherever you are_ , beams when Kurt sings softly, just for him, “I believe that the heart does go on…”

Moments later, Kurt’s brushing his hands along Blaine’s arms until they’re clasping his hands, drawing them in to the front of him as Kurt kisses him over his shoulder, the music drowned out to a murmur - although whether it’s the fan or the kiss itself that’s drowning it out, Blaine can’t tell.

The song ends, leaving only the rushing wind, and Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s lips, “That’s definitely on the list of cheesiest things we’ve ever done. Santana would disown us as friends if she knew.”

“I know,” Blaine says happily. “But you love it.”

“Oh, of course. But I love  _you_  the most.”

“Mm, I love you too. Now let’s get this stuff back to where it was before people start coming in and wondering what we’re doing."


End file.
